Dimensional Cross Universe
by ChromaLuke
Summary: Many worlds are now linked up due to an incident. Because of that, the balance between worlds are shattered and things that are not originally from said worlds began appearing everywhere. We now follow heroes from many universes and dimensions to stop the many evil that co-operates to rule over the whole universe.


_Earth, home to many living things and currently the only habitat for humans to thrive in. Earth is also known as the origin, or rather, the birthplace of all the other possible worlds out there known to mankind. And inside those worlds are their own respective inhabitants and power source and so on._

_But, what separates Earth from these worlds is that mankind considered Earth as the "real world" while those other worlds as "fictional". Those worlds don't exist, yet some people believe in them. Unknown to them, those worlds really do exist, but they are beyond our reach, currently separated from Earth by a barrier called "Reality Barrier". Their existences may or may not be the results of the Earthling's faith in them._

_Over time, the "Reality Barrier" have weakened and the worlds behind the barrier started to become imbalanced. Suddenly one day, the barrier broke, resulting in those worlds to become imbalance. And what's more, inhabitants from one world can end up in another just by walking into a so-called "Dimensional Gate", a gate that transports anything that enters it to any other worlds by random through a dimensional rift. Some of them unlucky ones are transported into worlds that are alien worlds to them, and some even got thrown into a world where their power source, or "life force" as some put it, is scarce, meaning that they cannot survive once they stepped into those worlds. Others were just thrown into space and were never heard from again._

_2032 AD. The "real world" is engulfed in a quiet chaos. Shadows lurk around every corner behind the unchanging peacefulness of everyday life of its people. Twisted creatures writhe unseen in the lurking shadows of the darkness. Mysterious dimensional portals that connect the real world to others more fantastic started to appear anywhere, some uncontrolled while others controlled. Scientists have managed to study the nature of those portals and managed to create dimensional portals of their own to be used for their own purposes. Even so, uncontrolled portals still appear every now and then. But, with the passage of time, people have eventually come to understand and even accept these things as a part of their daily lives. All without knowing the existence of the people and organizations fighting the true evil. To them, those are just fairy tales while in reality, they are true events that happened without them realizing it._

_The von Radixt Residence. __There is a certain family that has worked in secrecy behind the scenes throughout history. The story begins with the theft of a high-valued treasure known as the "Jigenstone" that this family bloodline has been protecting for generations long. Alex and Tina von Radixt, the current generation of the von Radixt bloodline have enlisted the help of private detective and investigator(and lawyer) Serena J. Armstrong in order to locate the treasure and to identify the ones responsible for it. Who stole the "Jigenstone", and for what purpose? And how did they managed to steal the stone in the first place? These questions are left unanswered until now._

_The ambitions of various people, organizations, and creatures have intertwined turning this little incident into a great source of turmoil and chaos. The past, the future, and even distant worlds from many other dimensions and continuities have been drawn into what was supposed to be just a short journey for our heroes to be a long, long one. One where they won't be able to set foot at home until everything has been resolved._

{A/N: Man, talk about an excessively long introduction. I never thought it would be this long though. (And don't flame me if you found the intro similar to some games or something. Those are my inspiration and ideas, dammit.)}

* * *

The scene shows a magnificent mansion so large it could very well be a motel. There are gardens everywhere, some with hedges in them; a large fountain in front of the mansion along with some birdbaths nearby and there's what seems to be a practice dojo too. And that's some plantation they have behind their mansion. Or was it a forest? Anyway, we're not here for those. No, but we're here for our heroes that should be popping out of the mansion front door in 3, 2, 1...

"Alright, Tina. I'm going out hunting." said a boy with yellow hair with a red bandana on his head dressed in a regular yellow top underneath a blue jacket with matching trousers as he stepped out of his mansion.

"Be careful, Alex." said a brown-haired girl dressed in a simple white dress with a green skirt while waving him goodbye.

"I know. I'm just going to hunt down a few cows to sell, that's all." Alex said. "Oh, and when the detective arrives, if I'm not home yet by the time she arrives, tell her I got some work to do and that I might be returning late, okay?"

"Okay. But do you think she'll finally figure out where our ancestral "Jigenstone" is? You know how it's been with our generation for generations already, right?" Tina said with a sad look.

"Yeah, who knows. And if it is true, it sucks that I get to miss it." Alex said before sighing in a disappointed manner.

"Then don't go out hunting."

"Tina... You know how the monsters there are weak in the morning and by the afternoon, it's like they suddenly gain 50% extra attack damage and health, if you're getting what I'm saying?" Alex said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know about that. Also..."

"?"

"You know, I've always wanted to ask you about this, and I don't know if I should, but..."

"What is it, my little sister? You can always let out your problems with your brother, you know." Alex said trying to ease her sister. "So what's the problem?"

"Um... well... Alex, can I... go out hunting with you?" Tina asked.

"Huh? Come again? I didn't catch you just now." Alex said.

"I said, can I go out hunting with you?" Tina repeated her question.

"Hunting? Now why would you do that?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Brother..."

"What is it?"

"Don't you see, brother? It's just not fair. You always get to go out into the open world and actually fight some real monsters. All I do was training and breaking fighting dummy after fighting dummy. I'm bored of it all." Tina confessed.

"But Tina, it's all for your own safety. You're not fit to go outside yet." Alex said.

"Um, I am outside now, brother."

"Yeah, but that's not what I- You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. But still..." Tina then hung her head low.

Alex then approached Tina and gave her shoulder a pat. Tina looked up at him who looked at her with a smile.

"Tina, I know you want to go outside and experience the world, but I don't think you're ready yet. I mean, I don't want something that happened to you in the past happen to you again, Tina. I just don't." Alex said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Brother..."

"So Tina, today you won't be coming with me, but how about this Friday? I can bring you out into the woods for some hunting. How does that sound?" Alex said happily.

"Wait, you mean it?" Tina asked while her eyes began to sparkle a little.

"Yeah. I mean, I'd also like to see your skills, sis. So I thought that might be a good time for you to show off your skills."

"Really?"

"Really really."

At those words, Tina then hugged Alex hard. "Oh thank you, brother. I knew I can always count on you."

"Yeah, I know. So Tina," Alex then turned away to head out and walked away before he stopped. "make sure you build up your skills for this Friday. You still have two days to fix any faults in your skills, sis." Alex then walked away.

"Right. Gotcha. Goodbye." After waving her brother goodbye, Tina turned around to enter the house before stopping as she thought she heard Alex said something. "What was that, brother?"

"Tina, get back. Something's here. And it's definitely not a person." Alex warned her.

"What makes you say that?"

And on cue to her saying that, three wolves appeared in front of them.

"What the? Wolves?!" Tina yelped in surprise.

"Yeah. And three of them too." He then noticed that the wolves only seemed to be focusing on him alone. "I think I know why these wolves are here, Tina."

"Oh yeah. Why are they here?" Tina asked.

"Well, they must've tracked down my scent all the way to our house when I was hunting yesterday." Alex explained.

"And what did you hunt that day?"

"Boars as part of the main mission of the quest I picked up the other day."

"And...?"

"I killed a wolf yesterday as it attacked me when I was hunting boars." He then took a look at the wolves in front of him. "Then these guys here must be the rest of the pack, I presume."

The wolves continue to glare at them with murderous eyes.

"They must be REALLY angry at you, brother."

"Yeah, obviously." He was about to make a move when an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Tina?"

"Yes?"

"Remember about what I said about taking you out hunting this Friday?" Alex said.

"Yeah..."

"And for that day, I'm actually having doubts whether you can survive or not."

"But I thought you said I can go. What are you saying all of a sudden?" Tina said in disbelief.

"And that's why today you'll prove your worth with these wolves here." Alex said. Tina doesn't seem to understand though.

"Um, what?"

"What I'm saying is, you get to show off your skills... with these wolves here."

"Really!?" Tina's eyes began to sparkle once again.

"Yep. Although I will be helping you out in this one though. Just to make sure you don't-"

"Alright, brother. Let's go and kick some wolf ass!" Tina exclaimed happily as she drew out her dual pistols.

(Wow. She's already had her weapon with her, huh? Just when did she go back inside to get them though?) Alex muttered to himself. He then drew out his dual-swords and pointed one at the wolves. "Alright Tina, it's showtime!"

"You know, I'm actually surprised to see that the wolves are obediently waiting for us to finish our conversation though." Tina said.

"Yeah, I'm actually wondering about that too. Why DIDN'T they attack us during our conversation just now." Alex pondered.

"Maybe they're waiting for us to make the first move?"

"I doubt that. Wolves are always direct when it comes to this, you know."

"Maybe they're scared of the mansion?"

"Now what kind of assumption is that?"

After waiting for a while, they waited and waited for the wolves to make the first move, but they didn't. They didn't move to attack them, let alone avoid them.

"You know, if this is a video game, this is probably a tutorial battle we're in here." Alex said jokingly.

"Really? Brother, do you think we're in a game here?" Tina asked.

"No! Just... what is wrong- Uh, never mind." Alex said, giving up trying to get his sister to have some common sense. (I swear, if it's those mushrooms from yesterday, then I am NOT going to let her eat mushrooms again.)

After that short conversation, they approached the wolves together. But as they walked no more than 10 steps...

*growl*

...the wolves suddenly started running at them, which caught them off-guard. But that didn't make Alex to leave his fully off as he managed to push aside two wolves that ran at him. Tina, meanwhile, was running away from the remaining wolf.

(You serious here?) Alex deadpanned with an expressionless look.

In a matter of seconds, Alex managed to kill the one of the wolves that attacked him. He left the other one bleeding to death as he ran for Tina's rescue. But as he ran to Tina, he found the wolf already torn at all sides with its stomach cut open before bursting into a shower of blood. Alex stood there amazed, yet surprised. And afraid as well.

"W-Wh-Whaaa..."

"See that, brother? I've got my very first blood ever! Woohoo!" Tina exclaimed as she jumped about cheerfully. Alex, on the other hand, was in a mix of amazement, surprised, disbelief, and possibly guilty at some point.

(Ugh... Those games must've gotten into her, it seems. Well, guess it's time to put the games away then.) Alex thought to himself as he pinched the temples of his nose.

"Hey brother, look what we got here!" Tina called to him rather excitedly.

"Coming!" Alex arrived at where Tina was standing and saw something on the ground next to the wolf Tina had slain. It was a bottle of medicine of some sort. A closer inspection revealed it to be some kind of painkiller of some sort with nothing but the words "Recovery Pills" as a label.

"A... medicine? Now what's it doing here?" Alex asked.

"Beats me. I don't even know wolves drop them in the first place." Tina said.

"Tina, I swear someday I'm gonna put away those games you played." Alex deadpanned.

"Then how do you explain this, brother?" Tina said while holding the bottle of "Recovery Pills".

"Well, who knows? Maybe it snatched it from someone, mistaking it for meat, for instance."

"Hmm... That does sound plausible..."

"Oh well, whatever. At least our front yard is clean again." Alex said, feeling content... before spotting the dead wolves and the bloodstains everywhere. "Well, almost."

"Well then, looks like we've got some cleanup to do then." Tina said, rather disappointedly.

"Yeah, I know." Alex then began walking for the front door. "Well, let's go and grab us some mops, then. And you're helping."

"Aww..."

* * *

While our heroes are left to clean up their mansion front yard, we are now leaving to focus on a girl just some distance away from the mansion. She has brown hair, a normal body build and she's dressed in her favorite yellow and white dress. She is sitting on a park bench, stomping her feet impatiently, what seems to be waiting for someone. She stood up from the bench, then walked around in circles, then do some kung-fu imitations, stretches herself, walked around in circles again, kicked the trash can over before picking it up and placing it back to the way it was before, punched the lamp post next to the trash can she just kicked before proceeding to kick it(the trash can) again before finally sitting down at the bench and pulled out a magazine from her handbag to read... while squeezing a random tree branch until it snapped in half. She then stored her magazine back into her handbag and stood up from the bench again, stomping her feet impatiently.

"Seriously that guy! Why does he have to be so freaking damn late!" she shouted in frustration. "Look, it's already five minutes past our meeting time." she said while looking at her watch. "Just where is that damned boy?"

"Well, that 'damned boy' is standing right behind you, O' 'damned girl'." a voice spoke behind her, surprising her which caused her to jump away instinctively.

"D-Dom?!" She then regained her composure to look like as if she was expecting him. "I-I mean... Dom, WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING LATE?!" the girl shouted at the person.

"Well, excuse me, princess! It's not like I'm late because I wanted, but I was buying us some drinks when I have arrived here ten minutes before you!" the boy shouted back at the girl.

"Well, if you're here ten minutes earlier then I would have seen you when you were going to buy your drinks, O' Adrian Dom!"

"Like hell you will. You know how we live at different places and that this park is between our homes, right, Alvarez Dia?"

"Like that's relevant right now. I was waiting for you for a long time and you were only buying drinks?" Dia stated. "Just how buying drinks can take up to 15 minutes again?"

"Hey, the vending machine's out of order, okay? I had to go to 7Eleven to get these. And that place's like 5 minutes form here." Dom stated.

And while they're fighting over trivial matter, let's focus on another pair here. And turn the fighting couples' conversations to "Blah Blah Blah" as well.

"So, Nagi kicked you out again, I see." a girl with long pink hair dressed in pink school uniform asked her friend.

"Yeah, I just have to wonder why she kicked me out though." answered a blue-haired boy dressed in a white shirt underneath a black with matching pants.

"This is happening pretty often now, isn't it?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. She must be angry with me again." the boy said before he sighed. "So what do you think I should do, Hinagiku?" the boy asked the girl.

"Yeah, sorry Hayate. I don't really know what to do either." Hinagiku answered in honesty. "This really happens so often I don't know what to do anymore, to be honest."

"I see." Hayate answered in disappointment. "Well, at least you tried to help."

"Yeah, thanks." Hinagiku said while facing away from Hayate, hiding the blush on her face. "But still, I can't just let you stay in my house every time though.(But still, it would be nice if he stays at my house again.)"

"I know. I don't think I should too." Hayate then took out some cash from her pocket that Maria gave to him before he got kicked out of the house. "But with this much money here, I think I can afford to stay at somewhere like a motel though."

"Hmm? How much money do you have?" Hinagiku asked.

"Hmm... Let's see, Maria said she gave me 500,000 yen, but this looks to be more than that." Hayate stated.

"You know, Hayate, she's so rich I'm actually scared to think what would she usually use those money for, let alone how much did she bring to school everyday, you know?" Hinagiku said.

(I know how you feel, Hinagiku.) Hayate thought while nervously sweatdropping.

"You know, it would be nice to be able to discuss this in peace if not for..." Hinagiku said before she pointed towards the aforementioned fighting couple with an angry expression. "...this couple that's louder than a jet over there!"

Hayate looked at the couple and sweatdropped at the sight. The boy shouting at the girl while the girl then flailed her arms at the boy. A mad couple in love, one would say.

"Blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Blah blah, blah blaah blablablah!"

"Blah blah blah, blah blah huh? Blah blah blah blah!"

"Blah blah, blablablah, blah blah blah blah!"

"Blah blah blah?"

"Blah blah blah!"

"Blah blah?"

"Blah blah."

...

"You're getting what they're saying, Hinagiku?" Hayate asked while smiling nervously.

"Nope. No idea." Hinagiku answered while smiling nervously.

Hayate then felt some intense energy emanating from somewhere. He looked at where he thinks the energy is and was shocked to see where it was.

"Hayate?"

"Hinagiku, I'm feeling some sort of strong energy emanating from somewhere here." Hayate said in a serious tone.

"Really? So I'm not the only one?" Hinagiku said in surprise.

"Yeah. Wait, you felt it too?" Hayate asked in surprise.

Suddenly they felt the ground shake. The couple apparently felt it too and finally stopped fighting.

"Blah, blah blah blah?"

*record scratch*

Oops, my bad. I forgot to revert their speech language back. Now let's rewind a little and see what she's saying.

*fast tape rewind*

"Dom, what was that?" Dia asked, surprised.

"Earthquake? But that can't be." Dom said in confusion.

"But just what is this shaking?" Dia said. Dia then realized that she was hanging tightly onto Dom. Realizing this, she pushed Dom away(which caused him to fall down) and looked away angrily to hide her blushing.

"Hayate, what was that?" Hinagiku asked.

"Earthquake? But there aren't supposed to be any earthquakes for a while." Hayate said.

And suddenly, strange creatures started appearing everywhere in the park. To be specific, the strange creatures are in fact what seems to be ghosts that only have heads with different colored bandanas each and don't seem to have legs or hands or any other limbs. Also worth mentioning is their tongues always stick out.

"What are those things?" Hinagiku asked.

"Ghosts?" Hayate answered, unsure.

"Dom, what are they?" Dia asked as she hid behind Dom.

"Ghosts, I presume, though I swear I think I've seen them before." Dom said.

And then after that, a purple-colored portal in the shape of an eye opened up in midair and a yellow-haired woman dressed in a dress colored a mix of yellow, white and purple appeared from within it accompanied by a few green-colored winged eye-monsters.

"So, I wound up landing in this the place, huh? Pretty nice-looking for a invasion target." the unknown woman said to herself. "Shame such beauty like this must be destroyed."

"I knew it. I have seen them before. There's no mistaking it." Dom said to himself.

"What are mumbling about now?" Dia deadpanned.

"Hey, you there? You locals here?" the yellow-haired woman asked the four.

"Yeah, you can put it like that..." Tina said nervously.

"Good then. Can you show me your way around here then, locals?" the green-haired woman asked.

"Um... Are you a visitor?" Hinagiku asked.

"A foreigner perhaps? But she speaks surprisingly good Japanese though." Hayate pondered.

"Uh, yes. You can say I'm a foreigner. Yes." the mysterious woman claimed.

"A foreigner, huh?" Dom deadpanned. "So tell me something; what are those things anyway?" Dom said as he pointed towards the creatures surrounding the woman.

"Oh, these? My, my, they're just my friends, boy." the woman claimed.

"Sure doesn't look... human." Hinagiku said with hints of fear.

"Doesn't look friendly either." Tina said.

One of the head-creatures hovered over to the strange woman and (seemingly)spoke to her in private. "Lady Yukari, should we advance with our plan to take over this world too?" the creature whispered.

"We first need to wait until we gather enough information. Once we have gathered information, THEN we'll strike." the woman addressed as 'Lady Yukari' said.

"So what's this about world domination again?"

"We can all hear you, you know."

"If only you spoke just a little bit quieter..."

"Geez, just how careless can you be? *tsk* *tsk* *tsk*"

Looking at the four who was now mocking her, Yukari blasted the creature that was talking to her into existence. She then turned towards the four and gave then a smirk.

"Well, looks like our little plan has been spoiled, huh?" She then drew out her paper fan and covered her face behind it noblewoman style. "Well, it looks like I can't hide it any longer then. HOOOhohohoho...HOOOhohohoho..."

"Now what's with the attitude, girl?" Dom, Dia, Hinagiku and Hayate deadpanned.

"Well then, putting the whole hiding thing aside, I'll do the honor by introducing myself." She put her fan down and stood rather elegantly. "My name is Yukari Yakumo, the youkai who specializes in boundary manipulation."

"A youkai?" Hinagiku asked, confused.

"Boundary..."

"...manipulation? Now where have I heard it before?" Dom thought.

"Hahaha... And as you have heard it just now, my goal upon reaching into this world is to conquer it, and take control over it." Yukari claimed.

"You do know 'conquer' and 'take control over' are pretty much the same thing, right?" Dom deadpanned.

"Silence! You don't have the right to tell me what to do." Yukari then raised her fan back in front of her face. "But it seems like I can't let you go freely now that you've known about our plans, kids." She then made that noblewoman look when she's laughing. "HOOOhohohoho...HOOOhohohoho..."

"There she goes again."

Yukari raised her fan high in the air before pointing it towards the four teens. "Ghosts and Evil Eyes... ATTACK!" And then, at once, all the creatures surrounding her started to charge their way towards the four teens.

Hayate made the first move and kicked the Ghost that was charging at him, knocking it into another Ghost.

"Ahh!"

Hayate turned to see Dia surrounded by a few Ghosts with their tongues pointing at her, moving in a very perverted way.

"Ahh! Get them away from me!" Dia squealed in disgust.

"Don't you dare land a tongue on her, you little piece of shits!" Dom shouted before smashing the Ghosts one by one with a baseball bat. Upon defeat, the Ghosts exploded into puffs of smokes one by one. "That oughta teach you not to mess with me."

"Dom..."

Arrgghhh! These annoying creeps." That voice. It sounded like Hinagiku. And sure it was, Hinagiku now seems to be fending off the Ghosts that also went to 'attack' her. Furious, Hinagiku pulled out her legendary sword, the Masamune, and started to slash her way through the Ghosts.

"That's it! I have had enough of you, so why don't you creeps just walk away and die!" Flames lit in Hinagiku's eyes.

"Wow, you're being a bit scary there, Hinagiku." Hayate said nervously.

"Woah, she can fight too." Dia whispered to herself.

"Here."

"Huh?" Dia turned to see Dom offering his bat. "Dom?"

"Take it. You need to fight as well, Dia." Dom calmly said.

"But then... you won't have a weapon then." Dia said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I got this." Dom then pulled out a metal pipe from his other hand and showed it to her. "Well, am I not prepared?"

Dia was about to say something, but then she blushed. "You should've just told me about it, idiot." Dia said coldly while turning away.

"Well, get your ass up and fight, dammit." Dom's voice hinted irritation.

"Shut up, stupid!"

Dom and Dia then noticed a few Ghosts charging at them.

"Heh! Allow me." Dia took the bat Dom offered her and within a flash, the three Ghosts charging at her disappeared into puffs of smoke. "Heh! How's that, punk!"

"Not bad for a bitch!" Dom said with a smirk.

"Look out!" Hayate suddenly shouted.

Before they could figure out what's happening, Dia was hit head-on with a laser beam.

"Dia!" And after that, Hayate was sent flying over by another laser beam.

"Hayate!" Hinagiku stopped fighting the Ghost and turned around to focus on Hayate, but she let her guard down and she was then hit by a laser beam.

"Damn it!" Dom managed to find the source of the laser beams. It seemed to come from the Evil-Eyes, so without further thinking, he charged straight towards them and somehow managed to dodge some oncoming laser beams. He then leaped towards the one closes to him and raised his pipe high to deliver a heavy blow on the Evil-Eye. But just as he was about to land that hit, a beam came out of nowhere and hit him square in the chest, leaving him gasping for air upon landing.

"Dom!" Dia shouted.

Upon seeing Dom landing on the ground groaning in pain to her delight, she laughed satisfyingly. "So, wanna give up now?" Yukari said in a tauntingly manner, leaving Dom with a "To hell with you, bitch!".

"I'll take that as a "No!" then." Yukari then ordered the Evil Eyes to finish Dom. The Evil Eyes obeyed her command and after curling their wings to their... uh... body(?), they turned into balls of energy. The Evil Eyes then charged towards Dom at high speed, which knocked him back to one of the benches and actually smashed it into pieces.

"Still standing, are you now? Alright then, let's finish this right now." With that, Yukari herself rushed towards the downed Dom and raised her umbrella upwards. Dom knew this was going to end bad, and since he's too beat up to do anything, he just braced himself for the worst. Until...

"HADOUKEN!"

With the shout of two manly voices, Yukari stopped and turned to where the sound apparently came from, only to see some of her Evil Eyes have disappeared.

"Shinkuu..."

Yukari realized that from the sound of the voice, it was nearby. No, it wasn't just nearby; IT WAS DIRECTLY BEHIND HER.

"...Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!"

Before Yukari even have the chance to register what was going on and what was going to happen, she received a hard kick TO THE FACE and was trapped in the hurricane kick before feeling herself getting launched away. She thought she was safe until she heard...

"Shoryu Reppa!"

She felt an immense burn(literally) under her back before she was launched upwards by an uppercut before being launched by another one, but stronger than the previous one. She then fell hard onto the ground as she grunted in pain.

"Hey, you kids okay?" said one of the men that fought Yukari just now who lent Dom a hand. He was dressed in a white martial arts uniform and wears a red headband judt below his brown hair. The other man, on the other hand, was a blonde-haired man dressed in a red martial arts uniform with no headbands of any sort on his head.

"Yeah, you came in just in time. Thanks." Dom took his hand and looked at his savior. It took him a few moments for him to realize that he knew who saved him and his friends. And he never thought he'd see him in real life. "Wait a minute, y-you... it can't be."

"No way, that can't be HIM, right?" Dia yelped in surprise.

"No way. Is it really him?" Hinagiku said in surprise.

"It... can't be... It's really them!" Hayate said.

"No freaking way. Ryu and Ken Masters, alive and in person?!" Dom yelped in surprise.

"Wow, so we're famous around here as well, huh?" the person known as Ryu said in delight. "That's right. I'm Ryu."

"And I'm Ken Masters. Just call me "Ken" though; I don't like being called "Mr. Masters" or something like that." Ken said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But thanks for saving me." Dom said.

Dom then rejoiced with the others, or rather, the others rejoiced with him(much to his dismay for some reason). He pushed them away before standing up, dusting off dirt in the process.

"Ugh..."

Hearing that voice alone is enough to tell them that Yukari is regaining consciousness. They prepared themselves while Ryu and Ken entered their battle stances.

Wiping off the blood dripping from her mouth, Yukari then turned to look at Ryu and Ken with rage-filled eyes.

"You! I didn't really want to use any sorts of violence, but since you almost broke my neck..." Yukari then tilted her head to the sides, a crack with each tilt. "...I'll resort to violence the-." Yukari said in a low but dark tone.

"Not going to use violence? Yeah, right. You attacked us with your minions just now, so wasn't that violence?" Dom cut her off before she could finish.

"Silence, you! I don't wan-"

"But he's right! You already began using your "violence-ness" against us. I mean, tell me, old lady, how is attacking people with minions, monsters at that, not violent?" Yukari was cur off again, but this time by Dia.

"What did you just call me? "Old"?" Yukari's eyes twitched.

"Yeah, I called you "Old". So what? Only old people use minions to attack." Dia said casually.

"Don't you dare repeat that word." Yukari said, pointing at Dia.

"What? The word "Old"?" Dom continued, smirking a little.

"Why you, sons of a..." Yukari then tightened her right hand into a fist.

Ken pulled Ryu close to him and whispered, "Hey, Ryu. Don't you think this is already going off-road?"

"I don't know, but let's just hope they didn't push her too far." Ryu replied before watching the three argue.

"Guys, please stop this. I don't want you to make her angry..." Hayate tried to calm Dom and Dia down, but to no avail.

"Just let them be, Hayate. There's no stopping them." Hinagiku said as she shrugged in defeat.

Just then, a blonde-haired woman dressed in a sort-of sleuth outfit happened to walk into the park when she saw what happened. She wanted to help them, but she saw the monsters, so she decided run away from there and get help, but again, she saw those same monsters blocking her way, so she just chose to hide behind a vending machine.

"Hey, I know I'm a bit older than you guys, but I'm NOT that old!" Yukari shouted, her face getting red from all the steam she's getting.

"Yeah, but can you really beat us, or even outsmart us, huh, old lady?" Dom said, possibly mocking her.

"Come on, I've seen this type of things many times in TV. Usually, people who can summon monsters like these use magic, and people that use magic are usually witches, and judging by your choice of clothes, I estimate you are a probably 100-something years old." Dia explained without giving a care bout Yukari's inner rage. Well, that did it. Yukari's at her limit now and she could explode at any moment... Which was right now.

"Oh, you miserable kids. You shouldn't have mocked me so much, and now that you've crossed the line..."

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and lightning began striking everywhere. A dark aura was formed around Yukari and we could actually see some red mist coming out of her. Her face was shadowed save for her mouth which was a frown. Suddenly, her eyes flashed bloody red and she looked at Dom and Dia with a bloodthirsty look.

"...YOU SHOULD JUST DIE AND NEVER EXIST!"

Suddenly, Yukari appeared in front of Dom and then she stabbed him with her right hand, said hand actually went through his stomach, which after that, Dom fell down, not moving even an inch. Amazingly though, no blood came out during and after the stabbing.

"DOM!" Dia shouted in surprise. But before she could do anything, she felt a tap on the back of her neck, and that was all she could feel before her consciousness faded away...

"What the..." "No way..." "It can't be..." "So she really did it, huh..." ...was all the other four could say before Yukari picked them up and carried them on her shoulder.

Turning to the other four at the park, Yukari then said to them, "And this, my friends, is why you shouldn't ask about my age." in a dark and threatening tone. Turning around, Yukari then opened another of her portal to send back her monster minions.

Suddenly, the ground shook again.

"What the?!" Ryu said.

"Not another earthquake!" Hinagiku said in an afraid-kind of tone.

"Earthquake?" Ken asked her.

"No, this isn't an earthquake..."

"Huh?" The other four turned to Yukari who is still yet to leave the scene.

"This isn't an earthquake... This energy... I felt it before..." Yukari said worriedly, looking left and right for something to come out.

"What do you mean this isn't an earthquake?" Ryu said.

"This energy... It's some kind of rift... No wait, I know this one!" Yukari said as her eyes lit up in realization. "This is a dimensional rift!"

Suddenly, a tornado appeared out of the fountain in the middle of the park.

"What the hell?!"

"A freaking tornado now!?"

And then, various objects in the park was sucked into it.

"That's not a tornado, that's a vortex!" Yukari shouted at them.

"What's the difference?" Hinagiku shouted back.

Before they could say anything else, a small tree was sucked into said vortex.

"Oh no, I gotta tell the mistress about this!" Hayate said before he started to turn around. But just as he was about to walk away...

"Hayate, help!"

Hayate turned back to the fountain and found Hinagiku holding for dear life onto one of the lamp posts that is near the fountain. She was sucked into it.

"Hayate!"

"Hinagiku!"

Hayate tried to move forward carefully, but he then heard the lamp post bend. He saw Hinagiku slowly making her way into the tornado and was about to get sucked in. He looked at said lamp post and found out that that lamp post is the one Dom knocked one of the Evil Eyes into, which resulted in a bent.

"HAYATE!"

Hearing that her shouts sound more desperate, Hayate looked at Hinagiku only to find that her grip is weakening and that she would have no chance in coming back if she got sucked into it.

"Hinagiku."

Just then, Hinagiku's grip on the lamp post broke off and she was sucked into the tornado. Without a second thought, he went towards the tornado and jumped to Hinagiku, hoping to be able to get to save her. And with that, they both disappeared.

"Damn it! We better hold on to something!" Ken said. He then instinctively went for a tree root and held onto it for dear life. Ryu, on the other hand, managed to dig his fists into the ground and use the ground as a footing. Unfortunately for him, the footing broke apart and he was sent flying straight into the vortex. Or he would have if he didn't manage to grab Ken's outstretched hand in time. They both hold on for dear life until Ken felt the tree root being lifted off the ground. Not just that, he felt the tree swaying at a stronger pace. That's when he realized it; the tree was not strong enough to support them after all.

Giving in to his fate, Ken, along with Ryu, went flying into the vortex along with the tree he's been holding onto. The vortex went on sucking everything it could suck for a few more seconds before it disappeared. What was left of it are property damages, some missing trees, and a few holes on the ground here and there. It would seem like an earthquake that caused this, but the ones present at the scene at the time would say otherwise. But where are they? Why, they have been sucked into that vortex, of course. But what's this? A portal opened and what came out of it was a blonde-haired woman dressed in frilly purple dress, Yukari.

"Phew! I managed to escape in time." She then saw the damages the vortex left behind. "Still, I feel sorry for anyone that got sucked in that thing. Who knows what kind of world they might end up in?" She felt a slight movement on her shoulders. She realized that she was still carrying the unconscious Dom and Dia along when she escaped.

(Tch! Should've just left them here when that vortex was active.) Yukari thought. She then seemed to have remembered something and proceeded to let out a mild giggle. "Well, why didn't I think of it. There's always that place to dump troublesome outsiders. Hehe..."

And with that, Yukari opened up a portal which she entered and she was never to be seen again. ...For the time being, anyways. And so, with the events at the park finally coming to an end, we can finally move onto the next scenario which was in the next chapter. Which means, this chapter is coming to an end. Well folks, it looks like we'll e-

"Man, that was some accident, huh? Who'd ever thought the driver managed to escape unscathed even after being crushed under a lorry, huh?" a man with a red bandana tied around his black-haired head said.

"I know. I was surprised as well. Usually, you're dead if that happens, but somehow... *sigh* I don't even know..." a man with white hair with silvery lining said before he placed his hand on his forehead.

"It was a miracle. Too bad we didn't have a camera with us. We could've put it up online." the black-haired man then began crouching down while he rubbed his hands together. "Imagine how much views we'll have."

"People'll think it's fake, so don't even bother." the other man said before facepalming. "Anyway, we should hurry back to- What in the hell...?"

The sights in front of them revealed to be the very park the vortex appeared and viola, the destruction that it left.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, guys. I've been trying to think up of a good introduction, but with all these ideas flowing in my head, it's hard to actually try to think up of a decent one. So I just decided to end it with this one. I'm sorry if you're disappointed with how the story is going, but this is only part 1 of the 3 prologues I planned for this story. Until then, I'm ChromaLuke, and I'll be signing off here. Ciaossu!**


End file.
